Hephaestus
|First Appearance = "Love Takes a Holiday" (HTLJ) "Keeping Up with the Jasons" (YH) "Looking Death in the Eye" (XWP) |Last Appearance = "Love, Amazon Style" (HTLJ) "Under Siege" (YH) "Motherhood" (XWP) |Gender = Male |Status = Alive (HTLJ)/Deceased (XWP) |Residence = Mount Olympus |Race = Olympian, Greek God |A.K.A = Vulcan |cause of death = Being hit by his deflected hammer |Killer = Xena |Romances = Aphrodite Leandra Galatea |Affiliations = Oylmpus |Mother = Hera |Brother(s) = Ares |Sister(s) = Discord |Other family = Olympian Gods }}Hephaestus, the god of the forge, is the son of Hera. Hera banished Hephaestus from Olympus when he was born since he was disfigured or scarred on the left side of his face. However, Hephaestus was still the craftsman of the gods. He designed and built many unbeatable weapons for the gods and their heroes. Hephaestus met Hercules in his teenage years during Young Hercules. Hercules helped him get back on his feet after being thrown out of Olympus and Hephaestus helped him out of a few situations. Hephaestus has been in love with Aphrodite for centuries, but was afraid that she would reject him for his appearance. When he saw Leandra of Syllabus, he thought she resembled Aphrodite and so asked her to marry him. Leandra spurned him and so Hephaestus cursed the village of Syllabus to disappear for fifty years. By that time, his servant Iagos, convinced Hephaestus that Leandra may have changed her mind. However, Iagos was manipulating the God of Fire so that he could have access to the many weapons he created, like the Shield of Invisibility and animated armors. Hephaestus then removed that curse on Syllabus and told Iagos that he would not force himself on Leandra. However, Iagos, pretending to be Hephaestus' voice, told that village that they would disappear forever if they did not hand over Leandra. To make sure that Leandra cooperated, he told her become Hephaestus' wife for the sake of her son. However, two times Iolaus interfered, so Iagos lied to Hephaestus that the villagers were preventing Leandra from getting to him, so that he would be given the animated Armors. Also, Aphrodite, who was attempting to imitate Hercules's role, tried being a hero, only to be caught in a magical chair that she could not escape from. With nothing left to do but talk, Aphrodite learned that "Heph" was in love with her, and realized that she loved him too. Hephaestus removed the curse and he and Aphrodite became a couple. Powers and Abilities As the God of Forge, Hephaestus had the ability to craft artifacts of unmatched quality and Weapons and armor crafted by Hephaestus were virtually indestructible, and could only be destroyed by supernatural means, such as through direct divine power or from being struck by other weapons also crafted by Hephaestus. He was able to craft chains so strong that they could bind a Titan's immense, godlike strength, and many of the items he crafted were also imbued with magical powers, such as the Shield of Perseus and the Metal Panther. As god he possess the Powers and Abilities of olympic god, but his special talent is: '''Blacksmith & Forge Powers: '''Hephaestus has talent to create specials weapons that has immense power to stop even Zeus Himself like his chair when Aphrodite sat on it she couldn't teleport and he told her that Zeus himself couldn't get out of that chair. Hephaestus chains that can Hold all Gods and prevent them from using their powers, Hercules's Gauntlet who ever Mortal or Monster strikes the Gauntlet he/she immediately turn to Ash, the Shield of Perseus who ever have that shield gets the power to be Invisible, crossbows Hera's Archers have crossbows forged by Hephaestus that are fatal to any Mortal and are even almost Deadly to Demigods who are powerful as Hercules , Hera's Archer's Bolos those Bolos have the power to Bind any Mortal or Monster alike. Creations Many items that Hephaestus created played a pivotal role in both shows, while many others made many less prominent appearances. Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *The Golden Chalice - "The Road to Calydon" *The Arrows of Hera's Archers - "The Mother of all Monsters" * The Shield of Perseus - "Love Takes a Holiday" * Armour of Hephaestus - "Love Takes a Holiday" * The Metal Panther - "Love Takes a Holiday" * The Bolos of Hera's Head Archer - "Monster Child in the Promised Land" * Chains of Hephaestus - "One Fowl Day" * Hercules' Gauntlets - Mentioned in "Prometheus" It can also be assumed that all of the armor and weapons employed by the Olympians were forged by Hephaestus as well, given his role as the craftsman of the gods. Young Hercules * Galatea - "Cyrano de Hercules" * Magnetic Shield - "Keeping Up with the Jasons" * Javelin - "Keeping Up with the Jasons" * Indestructible Sword - "Keeping Up with the Jasons" Gallery File:Love_holiday_08.jpg|In "Love Takes a Holiday" File:Love_holiday_12.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Love Takes a Holiday" File:Love_holiday_13.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Love Takes a Holiday" File:Love_holiday_14.jpg|With Aphrodite in "Love Takes a Holiday" Volcano.jpg|Hephaestus' Home in "Love Takes a Holiday" Hephaestus hoyte.jpg|needs citation Hephaestusyoung hercules.jpg|Hephaestus in "Ares on Trial" Hephaestusxena3.jpg Appearances Hephaestus was played by Julian Garner in his first and last appearances. In all other episodes, he was portrayed by Jason Hoyte See Also * Metal Panther * Shield of Perseus * Armour of Hephaestus * Hera's Archers * The Sword of Hephaestus de:Hephaestus Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:XWP villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gods Category:Male